


Run Away with Me

by insomniabug



Series: From Mystic Falls with Love [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/pseuds/insomniabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabekah finale speculation fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away with Me

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for finale?

“Run away with me.”

“Rebekah? It’s the middle of the night, what’s going on?” Matt rubs the sleep out of his eyes, half convinced he was dreaming. (Although thinking he would be dreaming of Rebekah wakes him up further.)

“Run away with me.” Rebekah repeats, letting Matt know the past year hasn’t completely succeeded in making him insane.

“Very funny. Really, what are you doing here?” He chuckles, wondering if this is another one of her sneaky pop quizzes designed to help him pass his classes. Last time she had compelled the entire cheer leading squad into drilling him about quadratic equations.

“I’m serious Matt. Let’s leave and never come back. My brothers have finally left me in control of my own life. Elena’s humanity is switched on and the brothers Salavatore will be fighting over her once again. There’s nothing left for either of us here.” She was being completely serious and he can’t help but worry about what caused this sudden impulse.

“What’s going on Rebekah? What happened?” He watches as she brushes a piece of hair behind her ear, noticing the intense shaking in her   
hands.

“Silas came to me…as you. He told me that unless Bonnie falls in line, he’s going to kill every human in this town, starting with you.” Matt doesn’t know what to say. Not only is his mind paralyzed by the fact Silas now had his sights on him, but now he had to try and make sense of Rebekah’s intense desire to protect him. 

“If what everyone has been saying about Silas is true, he’ll find us even if we do leave Mystic Falls.” Matt points out, his brain finally supplying him with a logical response. “Besides, there’s only two weeks until graduation. After this incredibly crap year, I’m not going anywhere until I feel that diploma in my hand.”

“Then after graduation.” The eagerness in her voice, the possibility he’ll say yes, makes him feel like he’s taking candy from a baby. “Come with me, we’ll go anywhere. How about Italy?” The desperation on her face, the hope on her lips, makes his heart break.

Despite the past three weeks of tentative friendship, despite acknowledging they’ve come a long way since that night on the Wickery Bridge, it still wasn’t long enough for him to just run off with her.

“I’m sorry Rebekah, I can’t.”

The sadness in her eyes reveals she suspected that would be his answer. She quickly wipes the solitary tear on her cheek. “It was a longshot but I had to ask.” He knows there’s more when she purses her lips, and he’s slightly annoyed by how he recognizes it as one of her tells. 

“This isn’t just about Silas is it?” he asks.

“You know what I said about being your advantage? Well I wasn’t being entirely altruistic when i said that.” Rebekah finally answers after a moment of silence.

Matt frowns, “what are you talking about?”

“I wouldn’t just be your advantage; you would be mine as well.” The smile on her face, attempting to hide disappointment, is one he knows well. It had been a familiar childhood companion every time his father missed a weekend visit, until he just stopped showing up at all.

“Goodnight Matt. I’m sorry for bothering you this late.”

“Rebekah-“

“I know you have an early shift tomorrow. You should get back to sleep.”

“Rebekah wait!” His arm shoots out to stop her from leaving, which he knew wouldn’t have mattered if she really wanted to leave. That right there is what prompts the next words to come out of his mouth.

“Would you like to come in?”

“You’re inviting me…into your home?” He can’t blame her when an intense look of confusion appears on her face.

“It’s late and Silas is still out there, and you said so yourself that you’re lonely.”

Matt grins as she shifts uncomfortably, “I didn’t say that.”

“You can stay on one condition.”

“And what’s that?” The quickly suspicious look on her face bothers him more than he wants to admit.

“No pop quizzes.”

This time it’s her turn to smile. “I’m not making any promises.”


End file.
